1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of remote transcription and information processing. More particularly the disclosed invention provides both a system and a method for providing dictation and transcription services particularly aimed at providing intermodal data conversion services. The invention provides both apparatus, and a method for gathering dictation from individual users which access the system through the telephone network, and provide dictation containing specific styles and types of data input for conversion into a preferred output format, defined in advance by the user, for return to that user with automatic entry into their data processing devices of choice.
Business in today's society relies heavily upon information management devices, largely software driven, and mostly portable in nature. Such information management devices span from desktop computers, intelligent cellular phones, paging devices and most notably palm top computers or a personal digital assistant (PDA). Presently, a popular PDA is a hand-held device, now with integrated wireless Internet access, which utilizes the PALM® operating system such as with a PALM PILOT®, HANDSPRING®, SONY CLEO®, and other devices presently available or under development. Many users of these devices carry them specifically to capture ideas, information, or other fragments of data which are useful or necessary for their daily productivity but which normally require manual input into a given device.
In the past, such input has largely been by downloading from a larger machine which synchronizes or mates with the PDA or palm top computer. Further, such devices allow for input by stylus, touch screen input or portable keyboard which must be carried along with the device if a substantial amount of information must be entered. A new input paradigm is needed to provide a faster, more effortless and more natural input of data into such portable devices.
Many users of such portable computers and PDAs are comfortable with dictation or the use of verbal instructions to provide ideas and information. Further, when people travel, the tools that they have at home or in the office are usually not available but telephones for simple voice communications are now ubiquitous. Between the universal access to conventional land line telephones and the now popular mobile or cellular phone, access to the telephone voice network is frequently not a problem.
In the present invention, a user will have a predefined profile for that user, providing for one or more formats preferred by the user for their personal digital assistant or other palm top or miniature computer system of choice. Many personal information managers, (PIM) use predefined formats for data entry. Such devices normally have general functions known as contacts, calendars, to-do's, and memos in addition to messaging or e-mail. Entering data by hand using a stylus or portable typewriter keyboard accessary is normally just not practical, particularly in the case where the user is driving a car, walking through an airport or otherwise underway and not in a position to conveniently take the time to “tap in” desired data, letter by letter. Sometimes it is simply impractical to do it at all.
The present invention allows the user to call a preselected toll-free number, have his identification verified and his user profile automatically accessed. The user can dictate in free form the type of information he desires to be entered on his PDA so that a word processing operator will enter the information desired by the user in the correct format, and re-transmit it back to that user for automatic entry into his PDA in the desired format, whether it is one or more items to be listed on his to-do list, a calendared event, or simply contact information to be listed in his PIM. The system also allows the dictation of e-mail to be sent to another party, while first providing a retransmission of that e-mail to the user so that he may verify the text, make minor changes in the text if desired, and approve the message for transmission over the internet to the recipient.
2. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for transmission, transcription, intermodal conversion of pertinent data from the transcription into user predefined formats, and redelivery to that user for entry into a Personal Digital Assistant or other devices for automatic entry into the user's device. It is a further object of the invention to provide such services and intermodal transcription conversion through wireless means for delivery to the user by wireless internet services or data pager information services.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for delivery of messages or data in accordance with a message delivery profile of the user indicating which message delivery system or format should be used and in what order transcription instructions should be processed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for delivery of messages or data in accordance with a message delivery profile of a user in which speech instructions from the user are transcribed into information or data fields in accordance with that user's profile and wherein such data or information is stored at a remote data storage location for archiving or for redelivery to one or more users at a later time.